Angel In Disguise
by Bear of avalon
Summary: two souls learn how much they truly need an angel. rated teen due to a little language and for possible situations later. this is not a frankiemac romance. on hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

-1Angel in disguise

A Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends fiction

Disclaimer: As always neither the show nor the characters are mine.

Even those who do not believe in the existence of divine beings in robes of white and wings who live in the clouds watching over us mortals there is a chance hey still believe in angles even if they don/t realize it.

Another successful if not chaotic friend adoption day slowly came to an end on an unusually cool day in august as a few dark clouds started to make themselves know above Foster's. Many of the home's residents and visitors could feel the cool chill of what looked to be one of the town's more dark storms.

One of these was a small brown haired 8 year old boy by the name of Mac. Sighing to himself as he looked over to the bluish blob like imaginary friend next to him the boy shook his head as he gave Bloo another shake of the head as Bloo giggled to him self. "It's gonna take Frankie a whole day to clean those foot prints off the ceiling you know right?" Giving his creator a shrug and blinking Blue huffed a bit. "Hey!! How was I supposed to know that little old man could move that fast?

Shaking his head again Mac couldn't help but give a small chuckle at that. Of course Bloo jumping out in A Tiki Mask claiming to the great god of some imaginary volcano under the house would scare a lot of people. " Don't even get started on the Pomeranian who went nuts after the old guy ran over it's tail and scared poor Eduardo causing him to scream startling the rich lady standing beside him causing her to spill the cup of tee all over her BRAND NEW white dress and fainting in Harriman's arms. Seriously, the guy looked like he was carrying the bus by himself!!"

…..Bloo Blinked at the now panting Mac who seemed to rival Gloo at how fast he was just talking just now until a smirk crossed his face. "Don't need to. You just did." Smacking his forehead Mac muttered under his breath as he once again sighed and wondered to him self how he could have imagined someone so opposite of him. That was until he heard the sound of a familiar car pull onto the street and took a deep breath as his mom's newest boyfriend pulled his convertible up beside the boy who rolled his eyes.

Hearing the obnoxiously loud and trademark honk of the rather ugly car Mac jumped as a large yelp escaped his lips. Silently scolding himself Mac wondered at himself how he could still be startled by it after 3 months. Of course this would elicit a laughing spree from Terrance who seemed to love his mom's new choice in people she chose to see.

"Hey there champ!" The sly voice called out causing the little boy to look up finally. "Hi Steve", the boy spoke quietly trying to be as respectful as possible no matter how much he disliked him. "Did Mom ask you to pick me up from…?" Slowly the boy's voice trailed off as he noticed to his complete confusion his mom sitting in the seat beside him. A pair of sunglasses hiding her eyes as she sat back in the seat obviously enjoying some corny old song as Terrance continued to laugh at him from the back seat.

Of course at this point seeing his mom with him was not was confused him. (She had pretty much spent most of her free time with him since she had met him and in her eyes. Anytime she wasn't working was now considered free time). What did confuse him was the large number of suitcases and bags that took up the remainder of the back seat.

"Hey champ! Dog got your tongue?" The man asked as with that god awfully annoying chuckle.

"That's cat ya' dumb…" Before Bloo could finish his mumbling Mac gently nudged him and gave him a look before shaking his head. Finally looking back to the man with the painfully obvious wig on his head Mac blinked before finally finding his voice again.

"Um hey Steve…are you…going somewhere?" This suddenly made his mom squirm a bit in her seat as she turned down the volume of the stereo which brought a curious look to the little boy's face but chose to shake it off for now. Once again Steve chuckled a grin adorned his face. "Close champ. We're going somewhere."

Something about how he had said that really got under his skin now and suddenly like the clouds above him Mac's mind grew dark with he ominous feelings that refused to clear away no matter how hard he tried. Um…okay…well…er…Can I go say good bye to Frankie before we…"

Mac was suddenly interrupted as the man held up a finger with that grin Steve stopped him with a nervous chuckle. Well ya see champ that's why were here. We actually wanted to talk to this Frankie ourselves. See what kind of gal she was.

This was finally where Bloo had popped up in front of Mac raising an eye as he looked at the man as if he had been sucking on the end of his muffler. Despite Mac's obvious objection Bloo decided to open his mouth. "Hey there Steeeeve, Can I call ya Steve? Great" Without actually giving him a chance to talk he continued on. "So Steve what do you do for a living and how old are you and such an interesting hair cut I don't think I've seen that color in mph!" Mac growled as he covered the blue blob's mouth and was about to speak when he heard a pair of footsteps rush up to the group.

"Ah there you are! You should be so proud! This little guy was so helpful today." \Spinning around to see his favorite red headed caretaker Max couldn't help but get a large grin across his face although a hint of blush seemed to spread across his cheeks in a simply adorable way.

"Hi Frankie, You knew my mom was coming?" Things were definitely getting confusing but, with Frankie nearby his mood seemed to lighten even if only a little.

"Yeah She called about 15 minutes ago saying she needed to talk to me about going out of town. I told her if she was worried about Bloo while you were gone she wouldn't have to worry but she said she needed to talk to me so I said come on over! Besides I thought she'd like to know how much of a big help you've been."

Pushing down her sunglasses a bit she watched the interaction between the two and how her little boy's blush seemed to deepen as a wide grin grew on his face as a sardonic smile displayed across her own. "They seem so happy together. She just might be able to give him the care I haven't" she muttered to herself as Frankie happily invited them all in for lemonade.

Once all had gotten inside Bloo had started going on about lemonade bouncing around asking Mac's mom about where they were going until a certain distinguished Rabbit happened to hop into the room and cleared his voice causing a knowing imaginary friend to stiffen up and roll his eyes.

"Master Bloorigard! I believe we have a discussion about a certain ceiling to get to?" With a groan Bloo turned around and whined overdramatically, "But Harriman Lemonade! " Shaking his head the fellow imaginary friend cleared his throat again. "You should have thought about that before you broke Atleast…ahem…" Pulling out a pad of paper he quickly skimmed through a few pages before shaking his head. "Well let us just say you broke quite a many of the home's rules." This only caused the little blue friend to whine again. "But lemonade And Mac I can't just…"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Bloo turned to see his smiling creator who gave him a reassuring look and couldn't help but smile himself a bit. "Don't worry Bloo I wouldn't leave without saying bye and you can have my lemonade okay?" Standing there for a moment Bloo finally groaned and nodded before he was unwillingly dragged off as the rabbit started in on his tirade.

With a weak chuckle Mac watched the scene before a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. That was when the mirth left him and that same feeling of dread returned suddenly. Turning around to see the serious look on everyone's face Max's heart seemed to start pounding harder as beads of sweat started to form on Mac's forehead.

"What's going on? Mom, Frankie?" This was really getting awkward and fast. Not to mention you could probably cut the tension with a knife. What was going on? Everybody was acting so weird since they got here and mom…she hadn't really said anything. Swallowing nervously he looked between his mom and Frankie and couldn't help but let out a meek whimper.

Seeing that Mac needed the reassurance his mother knew she needed to comfort him but before she could take a single step Frankie had taken the initiative. Placing her hands on his shoulders suddenly she smiled weakly. Thinking it over it was probably for the best.

"Hey kiddo why don't you go help grandma foster with the lemonade and we'll be out in a few minutes. You're family wants to talk to me for a moment and…well we just wouldn't want to bore you with boring adult talk okay?"

Taking a deep breath the little boy started to protest wanting to admit how they were scaring him, wanting to beg them to let him know what was going on before Frankie spoke a tad on the stern side but still gentle. "Mac… You're mom and I need to talk and I need you to help Grandma okay? I promise we'll talk when we're done. Okay?

Not one to argue. Especially when Frankie got that look on her face Mac gave a nod getting rewarded with a pat to the head before he turned and slowly walked out barely hearing Frankie say something as he left.

For most being sent off to let people talk to them waiting tended to seem to take forever but fortune had seemed to be merciful at least a little as Bloo grumbled as he entered the kitchen getting a surprised look from the other.

"Mac what're you doing' in here?! I thought you and you're mom we're talking to Frankie." The look on Mac's face immediately explained what was going on. Giving the boy an understanding smiling he hobbled over and chuckled a bit. Chuckling himself Mac shook his head and gave Bloo an odd look. "So how did you get out so quickly? Harriman usually goes off on you for at **least** 30 minutes going on about how rules are there to keep the gears of society moving or something like that. "Shrugging with a bit of a grin Bloo gave another laugh. "Come on Mac even Harriman wouldn't be cruel enough to prevent me from saying goodbye to my best friend right?" With a nod Mac chuckled and gave his own imaginary friend a big smile.

"So…think we gave them enough time?" Mac asked as he picked up the tray of glasses of lemonade. Generally everybody knew it was usually Bloo to be the impatient one but with all of this commotion suddenly Mac didn't think he could wait any longer. Of course being Bloo the usual smart-ass the blue blob just stood there rubbing his chin. "Hmmmmmm… I dunno." Upon seeing the glare on Mac's face Bloo laughed and waved it off. "Aw come on buddy I'm just kidding let's go.

Things once again seemed back to normal as the two joked back and forth as they made there way back to the front of the house laughing without a worry between the two of them. Mac didn't know what it was about Foster's but the place always seemed to make him feel better no matter how bad things got. In a way not only did Foster's become a home for Bloo but…It had become a second home for Mac as well. Taking it all in Mac had not been prepared for what he was about to hear next.

As the boy was about to turn the corner opening his mouth to announce his presence Frankie sniffed sounding a bit hurt and trying to speak quietly.

"Fine…But I want him to hear from your own mouth why you're Abandoning your own son. Why you're going to break your son's heart and give him up. He deserves that much. I won't be the one to say that…"Frankie had to stop to stifle a sob. This was one of the hardest experiences she had ever gone through in her life. "You will explain why you're Giving Mac up!

Mac's mother had nodded and attempted to speak quietly when the sound of glass shattering and liquid went flying. That was when everything had gone painfully silent and as realization hit Frankie, Harriman (who had stepped in to help) Frankie, and Madame Foster slowly turned to the small figure who now stood only feet away. Although the boy was already short being only 8 the figure they saw before them seemed so much smaller at that moment. Blinking slightly Frankie stepped a little closer but stopped seeing how his pupil's had shrunk almost to the point of non existence Frankie gave an Audible "Crap!" His mother stood there in terror as both hands quickly moved to muffle a mixture of a garbled sob and a startled scream.

This was not how she had wanted this to go…but than again what did she expect. She had told these kind people they in no merciful terms were giving up her little boy. Before they had the chance to even **attempt** to soften the blow, if possible at all there he was, a look as if Eduardo as kind as a creature as he was had smacked him across the face.

As anger boiled and rage formed in Frankie's throat screaming to be released she turned to the mother to spew forth her wrath she stopped hearing a strangled squeak. As they once again turned their attention to Mac the boy could only whimper a heartbreaking

"Mommy?"


	2. sorrow

-1Disclaimer: As always the character of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends is not mine and in no way am I profiting from the use of such characters.

Nobody involved had known just how long the shocked silence had lasted or what had gone through their minds as Steve had nervously started pushing Mac's mother through the front door.

It hadn't been a surprise really nobody there liked him. They all knew he was the reason for this horror story unfolding and all of them wanted the bastard out of their house. Sadly he was going to be taking Mac's family with him.

Amazingly enough, one of those who seemed **unusually **shocked was the teenager who seemed to get his thrills off of picking on and beating Mac and had begun to look frantically back and forth between his mom and his little brother.

What everyone there and the rest of the house would remember was the heart wrenching cry that seemed to fill the entire home as the little boy called out to his mother who could do nothing but say through weak sobs of her own over and over again…

"I'm sorry honey I love you, please forgive me."

Nobody standing there in the foyer could believe what had just happened and seemed to enter of state of shock. They watched speechlessly as the mother who, without much of a fight, allowed herself to be guided out of the house.

Except one. Harriman who had always practiced at least a semblance of control at all times had been able to keep his senses as he had caught the distraught little boy. He charged for the door as gut wrenching sobs and cries of pain left his body.

How the rabbit had been able to keep the flailing Mac in his arms as he kicked punched and screamed from escaping his grasp, no one knew.

Still, the thing that amazed many afterward was the emotional control he had maintained when most would crumble under the duress of bearing the pain of seeing the despair in Mac's face as he begged his family to come back.

Alerted by the sound, most of the entire household had come downstairs to discover the remainder of the group just outside of the house as the car had been started and put into gear.

Moments later, the sobbing mother had looked out the window back toward the slowly fading mansion. She caught a glimpse as the redheaded caretaker had managed to join Harriman's tiring grasp on the frantic Mac.

That had been half an hour ago and since, the clouds above had finally broken open letting down a gush of rain as if heaven itself was crying for the heartbroken child inside the home it had sent it's cold tears upon.

Here and there the sounds of angry thunder seemed to crash violently around the surrounding areas of the home as the sky seemed to let loose its wrath upon the city, demanding to claim the injustice that had occurred there that night.

While most of the home's residence had remained quiet in the somber foyer, upon the stair case Frankie and Mac had been moved to a close by room where the boy's anguished sobs could still be heard unwilling to subside.

What had gone from a day like any other that would have caused all inside to laugh about eventually, even Harriman thought most would not know it had gone terribly wrong in a matter of a few heartbeats.

Aside from the storm that seemed to ravage outside of the house, the one that continued inside not a sound seemed to be made within the mansion except for a dry cough or the sound of a sniffle here or there.

Many emotions had filled this house since it had opened to assist those who no longer had a child to take care of but nothing like what was felt through it now.

Most of the inhabitants of the home had come to know Mac as a really good friend and to some point had actually considered him a mascot but not tonight. For tonight Mac had become their child.

Sitting in the den one of the largest of the couches that occupied the large room, Frankie had attempted to soothe the frail child in her arms who refused to be comforted.

Even though the red haired young woman had not been accustomed to something like this, she oddly realized how natural it felt and had to hold Mac in her arms as he cried. It had taken everything she had to focus on the fact that she had to calm him down before he made himself seriously sick and perhaps hyperventilate.

Gently rubbing the back of the heartbroken boy, she eventually got Mac to start to calm a bit as his cries turned to silent sobs. After a short time, he seemed to settle against her shoulder.

With great care Frankie moved her head to notice Mac had finally passed out and had fallen into an uneasy sleep.

"Poor kid…I didn't think he'd ever fall asleep."

The voice behind Frankie had made her jump slightly and she turned to see who had spoken. Sighing in relief ,a frown settling on her face as she looked to Madame Foster.

"I'm sorry my dear. I thought I'd come in to check up on the two of you."

The elderly woman explained as she slowly made her way over to the couch and with some effort had taken a seat on the couch near the two.

Of course both grandmother and granddaughter knew how the two were doing. How would anyone feel after they had experienced something so straining?

Taking a few deep breaths the young woman cleared her throat and began shakily as emotion filled her voice. "Nobody deserves to have this happen to them…Especially a kid who's only 8 years old."

She couldn't understand it her self, but knew she would have to be a strong source of support for him for a while. Knowing what had to be said, Madame Foster gave her a reassuring smile and patted the young woman's leg.

"He's a strong child Frankie and I believe he will get through this just like you will. It's going to take a lot of courage and willpower, but I think we can do it."

Giving an unsure look, Frankie nodded slightly before standing up finally. Throughout this painful experience she had kept what faltering control of her emotions she could, but now it was starting to strain on her.

With a knowing look, Madame Foster patted the couch and smiled the best she could. "It's alright dear. You can leave him with me. I'll watch over him. I'm sure you could use a few minutes to catch your breath and a rest."

Once again that uncommon feeling returned as she nodded, feeling hesitant to let the slumbering child leave her arms. She finally gently set him on the couch, causing the boy to whimper in his sleep before she gave a grateful nod and kissed her grandmother on the cheek.

"Thanks grandma," she whispered before silently leaving the room.

Leaving the den and once again finding her self in the foyer of the mansion, nobody had expected her to notice the worried looks they were giving her as she silently walked by. Shoulders slumped, she was already starting to show signs of her pain.

It had taken everything she had to make it up the stairs and into the bathroom where she gently closed the door behind her. She herself broke down into sobs as she collapsed onto the side of the bathtub, allowing her self to finally express the dispare she was now feeling.

Everyone in this home knew things would never be the same and as most took spots on the stairs or along the foyer to try to rest, most knew one thing was for sure.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Comfort

-1First off I wanted to say thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying what I've written so far.

I definitely want to thank Dude 13 and DiannatheHUNTRESS for the critique and editing. I'm hoping this will turn out as well as your fanfics have . I can definitely say I've had some good inspiration.

Anyway on with the story.

Wake up Mac…

Mac? Come on Sweetie you're having a bad dream.

Feeling himself being shaken into consciousness gently the 8 year old groaned in attempt to open his eyes. Finding it difficult, Mac tried to sit up without much success as a gentle hand pushed him back to the pillow.

"It's okay Mac you're okay you just had another nightmare"

A strange, yet familiar voice explained quietly as she ruffled his hair.

Trying to look up he realized he was too tired and had resigned him self to just resting. Other things had seemed to his occupy his mind.

Like why did this person sound so much like…

No…It couldn't have been her. Both he and she would have had the worst case of awkwardness in such a case. He had remembered the time he had actually had a crush on her.

Mac knew the voice belonged to someone he knew but feeling so sleepy he just couldn't for all his attempts to recognize who it was. After another attempt at opening his eyes Mac finally blinked them half way open and gave another yawn as a look of confusion covered his face.

"Why is it so dark Mom?"

He questioned nervously and had taken a moment or two before it had registered in his mind. Was it his mom and he had just been dreaming about her leaving him behind? A look of confusion and apprehension covered his face and apparently the female voice could see it.

Hearing a quiet chuckle from the woman, he felt himself being picked up into her arms. A content sigh escaped his chest as he closed his eyes.

"Well I hope so Mac it's only three in the morning. I told you that scary movie was going to give you nightmares but you and your dad insisted on watching it. Of course three bowls of ice cream and bag of potato chips right before bed didn't help much either huh?"

"Oh…Is that why I have such a stoumache ache…" Mac trailed off as it quickly registered.

Dad? Mac had become truly dumbfounded. Dad hadn't been around for who knows long and last time he checked neither mom nor dad were getting along to well. That was when he heard a voice he was sure he had **never **heard before.

"Aw come on Hon how often is it that you see "the Caterpillar Man from Mars" come on TV?"

With a startled yelp Mac was gently taken from the warm arms of his mother and into the arms of the man who he was guessing was his dad. Giving a bit of a weak giggle Mac nodded snuggling up to the one holding him.

It was truly amazing. Within his truly short life the little boy had never felt so safe and secure as he did now.

"Yeah mom us big guys aren't so scared of some big bug. If you can deal with Duchess you can handle Caterpillar men from Mars."

Getting a sigh and another chuckle his mother leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well big guy you have school tomorrow and you know much of a fuss Mr. H would have if you weren't awake enough to pay attention in class."

Eyes wide open the boy suddenly realized what was going on. This was a dream and…

"I'm still at Foster's"

The boy whimpered as he blinked once, twice, and finally opened his eyes finding himself laying on one of the couches in the den of the mansion and realized he was just now dreaming and that was when it finally hit him.

That was when the cold hard reality had finally hit like a punch to the gut. He really had been left behind by his mother and brother. The only family he had left and they and abandoned him.

Agonizing sobs that had wracked the redheads body for 2 and a half hours finally diminished and had calmed to quiet tears. Another half hour and she had finally been able to fully calm down.

Now standing in front of the bathroom mirror the 22 year old young woman blinked at her self before bending down to splash more water on her face. It was still odd how strongly she was now feeling. She knew she was going to feel bad for the kid but this…

She had not only felt bad. She had felt as her own heart had broken when the little guy's mom had chosen to leave him behind.

Ever since the little brunette had come to Foster's for the first time he knew he would be special. He had always been glad to help when he could and seemed to bring a little something extra to Foster's. Maybe it was time for her to return the favor.

That was the thing though…How could she help Mac now? The poor kid didn't even know that in less than a week and a half he would be going to court so some judge could legally take custody from his mother and put him in some…

Shaking her head the redhead blinked.

"What am I thinking?"

She murmured to herself wiping her nose on her favorite jacket and sighing. Taking a seat on the edge of the bathtub Frankie rubbed a sore shoulder and groaned.

"I can't take him in. I don't even know how take care of a little kid. I've got some much to do taking care of…"

What? Take care of imaginary friends? What was the difference? She had thought to herself. To be honest between Mac and the residents of the home Mac was like a little angel compared to some of the houses more interesting friends.

Mac's own imaginary friend was one of those more "active" members of the household. She still to this day could never understand how Mac could imagine a friend like Bloo. Selfish, arrogant, childish, a complete wrecking ball, and that stupid paddle ball!!!

That is… Except for the few times when Bloo had realized his best friend was really in trouble. Those were the times when Mac needed him the most. That was when Bloo had set his own wants aside and took all on to help the little boy at all cost.

That was when it dawned on her.

If Bloo could set his selfish tendencies aside to help Mac why couldn't she?

But… Could she handle taking care of an 8 year old kid? That was when she had remembered.

"Oh crap! I was supposed to go back to check on him!!"

Frankie's feet had never carried her so fast in her life as she sped down the stairs to get to Mac's side. In fact the only other time someone had flown about the house so quickly was Mac himself that time he had gone off on that sugar high.

Almost leaping down the last set of steps she had to apologize profusely for almost stepping on Cocoa, Eduardo and a few of the others as she suddenly came screeching to a stop by her most wanted destination.

Allowing herself to finally take a few deep breaths the redhead attempted to calm her rapidly beating heart. Knowing in her heart the redhead realized this was going to forever change the way her and Mac's relationship would be defined.

With another swallow of breath she gathered her nerves and quietly stepped into the large den and had to focus her eyes to get used to the much darker room. Once she had her bearings the young woman slowly made her way over to the little figure that laid facing away from her on the couch partially curled up in a ball.

If she had not strained to hear it Frankie would have confused Mac's shaking for cold chills instead of what appeared to be silent cries. Poor Mac seemed to try to stay silent as his emotions had let flow again.

It had taken everything she had not to fall apart again at the scene and run a way again. She knew she had to be strong for him now. She knew what she had to do.

Kneeling down the resolute young woman gently picked the boy up into her arms who practically jumped out of his skin letting loose a startled yelp before letting loose with more noticeable sobs now.

Making sure she had a firm grim on him as Mac jumped, Frankie cradled him closer and took a seat on the couch herself unable to shake off the fact that she was getting more and more comfortable with doing this rather quickly.

"Shhhhh….It's okay pal…its okay."

She quietly cooed to the boy as she rocked him gently in her arms. Thinking of nothing else that might of helped the girl without thought began to hum a little tune as she stroked the back of the child's head. Strangely enough Frankie could not remember where she had learned the tune or from who. All she knew was someone in her past had used to hum it to her when she couldn't sleep.

Like herself, Frankie noticed that her humming had finally helped him to once again fall asleep as she, with much care brought her legs up onto the couch trying to make her self as comfortable as possible as she lay back hoping to get a little sleep herself.

As the sun began to rise once again that morning the last imaginary friend finally lay down to sleep as the storm that ravaged the house both inside and out mercifully began to subside and the clouds finally began to fade from view.


	4. goodbye

-1For most of the home's occupants the next week and a half had gone by hideously slowly and things had gotten partially back to normal. For some though it had seemed to fly by.

That little group included Bloo, Wilt, Madame Foster, Harriman and Frankie. As to their current situation and continuous worry they were not so sure. Mac, the little brown haired 8 year old had seemed to stay in a state of partial emotional void since he had woken up the day after his family had left.

This of course was not unexpected, the child had fallen into a state of insomnia since he had woken up Sunday afternoon and had not fallen back to sleep since and getting him to eat, unfortunately had been quiet a task in itself as well.

While Mac had already been a bit on the skinny side many of the home's residents could see he had lost a few pounds. That included Frankie who now sat by the quiet child on the bench just a few steps away from the entrance.

Even though Mac still had that far off look in his eyes, the redhead could tell this was really getting to him and had gently placed a hand on the little boy's back.

"Ya know pal…If…If you're not ready for this I can ask the judge to postpone it for another week if you'd like."

For the first time in a while the small child looked up at her with pleading in his eyes and shook his head. No matter what happened after today he still had to see his mom. He just had to see her to ask her why and maybe than Mac would understand why this was happening.

Of course this had brought up a subject that had been plaguing him for the past two days. What would happen to him? Would he end up in some Orphanage where he'd just become a face in the crowd or would he get placed with some foster family that would think he's weird and give him up too.

That was when he felt a gentle hand placed on his chin forcing him to look up again. Looking into the redhead's eyes Mac saw something he had never seen from Frankie before. Sincere concern, worry, and…

Blinking a bit Mac shook his head and pulled away from her looking down again. There was no way she could care about him that much. If his family couldn't…How could she? Scooting away a bit the little boy's shoulders slumped.

Groaning slightly Frankie stood up and took a deep breath. This was not good. The kid was taking this even worse than they had expected. Atleast he was finally showing some signs of life though.

With that she had finally come to a conclusion. Though she knew she knew there'd be complications and chaos more than usual she couldn't see going any other way. Besides, how could she ever imagine not getting to see his happy face ever again? Walking over to the boy she gently put her hands on his shoulder and lifted his chin once more.

"I know things look bad right now honey but I promise you I'm going to make things better. No matter what happens I'm gonna be here always…Okay?"

To the little boy beside her, Mac had felt as if the earth had just flipped upside down and everything and gone topsy turvy. Had Frankie just said she was going to take him in? Unsure he couldn't afford to give himself hope.

The weirdest thing was…this seemed to remind him of a dream or maybe…

Shaking him self out of his thoughts he looked to Frankie who looked like she was hoping for some kind of response. With a sigh and an unsure nod he smiled weakly.

"Okay Frankie." Having become quite dumbfounded the boy could think of nothing else to say and instead leaned forward giving his current care taker and friend a warm hug.

* * *

Once inside the courtroom things had become a bit awkward as Mac's family and …Steve had shown up. He of course had been asked by Mac's mother to go take care of a few things while she took care of making sure her son would be taken care of. It didn't take a second request for the obviously nervous man to get lost as Terrance made his way over toward his baby bro.

The odd thing was…Terrance neither had a malicious snarl or an evil grin as he stopped in front of the boy. In a seriously unusual gesture for the black haired teen, Terrance quickly knelt down and wrapped his arms around Mac getting a startled yelp from the kid.

"Aw gee Mac! I thought I'd never see you again. Mom didn't want me to come but I had to see you again."

Pulling away a bit to look at his little bro he knew he had no reason to be surprised to see the look on Mac's confused face. With a sheepish grin Terrance gave Mac another hug and smiled when Mac finally returned his hug.

"Terrance? I-I don't understand…Why are you being so nice to me and…Why is mom doing this to me?"

Starting to open his mouth to question Mac why he would ask such a thing he had answered his own question for him. That was when he heard what he knew he'd hear as Mac sighed.

""I know you hate me and all b-b-but…doesn't Mom love me anymore? I…I know I make her mad an' stuff but…"

"What?"

Terrance had become speechless and worse, had gone pale. That wasn't what he had expected at all. He thought the kid would go off on him about how mean he had been and ask how much Terrance would like it if he were the little brother but…Not this.

"Mac I don't hate ya. It's just I… I don't hate you bro…" Walking off quickly Terrance couldn't take that look his little bro was giving him.

* * *

"Topeka Family Court now in session case number 23851-7b2c Custody hearing. The honorable Judge Emily C. Beckham presiding all please rise"

Standing up with everyone else Mac started to imagine what the judge would be like. Probably some grouchy old lady who who'd bang the gavel just for some poor guy coughing in the courtroom. Heck they have you stand up when they come in the room.

The lady who entered the room suddenly being led by officers though, didn't appear to be the curmudgeon old crone he thought but still. Appearances these days were often deceiving he had believed in a lot of things like parents who didn't abandon their kids.

The Judge appeared to be a woman in her early to mid 50's with red hair. A few strands of grey seemed to show slightly in her hair and a couple of wrinkles were beginning to display on her face. If he didn't know better Mac would believe the woman to be a grandmother Still he wasn't willing trust his own eyes right now.

Sitting down the Judge finally looked across the room finally setting her gaze on the 8 year old boy who nervously averted his own eyes. Sighing she gave a weak smile and brought her attention back to the full courtroom. "Please be seated."

Taking a few moments to read over the paper work the older woman shook her head and sighed. She had lost count on how many child custody cases had come through her courtroom. Still they all seemed to get to her just the same. Clearing her throat she took a drink of water and turned her attention back to the people in front of her.

"Misses Elizabeth Smith you are here to give up parental rights to your son Mac. You do understand that by doing so you will no longer have any say on how your son is raised correct?"

Wiping a few tears from her face the woman nodded slowly and looked to a wide eyed Mac. She knew this had to be even harder on him than her self. The little guy was mature for his age but still having this happen had to be the worse thing ever, even if in her mind it was the best thing for him.

"Yes I understand. This is the hardest thing I've ever done but I have to for his sake."

Emily nodded and thought her question over before looking the upset mother in the eyes, a curious look on her face.

"I'm not sure I understand. You say you're doing this for his well being? According to Miss Foster you had left Mac in the care of her for two weeks after telling him of your intentions. From the statements I received you had left him in an unstable emotional state."

Once again the mother nodded. She had remembered the day well as she watched him beg her to come back. The look he had given her of sadness that had almost prevented her from actually leaving.

"I…I haven't seen my husband in years and things have been rough the past few months. I've had to work a second job and Mac's older brother has had to watch him when he gets home. 2 months ago I found out that I'd be losing my primary income due to cutbacks in labor. I realized that I would not be able to take care of both Mac and Terrance."

"She…she lost her job?" Mac whispered to himself as he watched his mother speak to the judge.

It had taken everything he had not to start crying again. This whole time and she hadn't said anything to him about her concern for money. Maybe it wasn't Steve that had convinced her to do this. Still…

Nodding slightly the Judge took another drink of water and looked over the pages again.

"Mrs. Smith I understand finances are going to be rough but do you really want to give up custody of your son? I know jobs are scarce these days but I'm sure you'll find another."

The woman shook her head and sighed. "You don't understand. I've not been a good mother to Mac and I haven't really spent much time with him. Frankie…the caretaker for Foster does probably know him better than I do. I just feel that he deserves…"

She had to take a moment to compose herself. "He deserves someone that's going to be there to take care of him. I just don't think I can…."

Stopping in mid-sentence the mother and everybody turned as someone stepped into the room and whispered to one of the court bailiffs before heading to the front of the courtroom. The man was dressed in a suit and had a briefcase and a pad of paper in his arms and seemed to be a little disheveled.

"I'm sorry for being late your honor I Just came from an emergency court session that went a little late."

The Judge blinked and looked him over.

"I'm sure you'll forgive my curiosity but who are you and why are you here?"

The gentleman blinked and realized his mistake and smiled weakly" I'm sorry your honor. My name is Matthew Blake I'm here on behalf of Mac Smith with the child advocacy agency. Ms. Foster's grandmother contacted us a week ago."

Frankie was utterly shocked. Grandma hadn't said anything about calling anybody for any kind of help. Than again she had been so busy keeping up with her job and taking care of Mac that she probably didn't hear.

Returning her attention to the matter at hand she watched the man fix his hair and continued to explain why he was there.

After a few moments the judge nodded and Mathew took a seat next to Mac at the end of the table.

"Mrs. Smith considering the fact that Ms. Foster has a lawyer would you care to reschedule so you can prepare a little better for this?"

Thinking it over a moment Elizabeth shook her head. "No I'm unable to set up a future meeting. I have an interview in California and I have to be there in a week."

Raising an eye the judge thought this was rather disconcerting. Never the less she had waved her rights to representation.

Rubbing her temple she looked to Counsel and sighed. "Mr. Blake would you care to question Mrs. Smith at this time?"

Mathew nodded and slowly got up taking out that same notepad and looked over something before turning to the mother.

"Mrs. Smith I understand you are currently seeing one Steve Slylie?"

Elizabeth nodded with a hint of confusion. "Yes. We've been seeing each other for a few months now. Around the time I had found out about my possible termination from my job. I had met him on my way home one night when we ran into each other. I kind of yelled at him for running into me and next thing I know we were at a coffee shop talking about my problem. We've been seeing each other since."

Mathew nodded and looked over his notes again.

"And just how often had you been seeing Mr. Slylie? Just an estimated guess a few hours a week maybe a few times a week?"

Elizabeth was now completely confused.

"I was seeing him everyday. I'd get off work and we'd meet for dinner and yes sometimes I tend to not notice how much time has gone by but Terrance has been watching Mac when he isn't at Madam Fosters."

Matthew nodded again. "How often did you spend time with your son? I'm sorry let me rephrase the question. How often did you spend time with your youngest son? Between working two jobs and your relationship with Mr. Slylie I find it hard to imagine you'd have much time for your children.

With a growl of frustration Elizabeth stood up. "I don't understand the point of this! I'm here to give up rights to my own child so he can have a better life and you're making me out to be some kind of heartless witch! I admit that I've spent less time with Mac than I should have. I know that I haven't been the mother I should have been! This is why I'm doing this. Mac needs someone who will be there for him when he gets home. "

Backing off a bit Mathew took a few moments before resuming his questioning. He hated doing this but he had seen how too many things had happened when parents had become neglectful of their children.

…. "Mrs. Smith why is it you chose to keep custody of your older son and not Mac? Does it have something to do with Steve?"

Wiping her eyes Elizabeth nodded as she wiped a few tears away with a tissue and took a deep breath.

"Steve wanted to meet my kids and at first /Terrance wanted no part of my relationship with Steve they did however finally meet and they've really gotten to know each other. Mac wouldn't even give him a chance. I guess my biggest reason for giving up custody of Mac is because he is happy here and has a lot of friends. Not to mention the fact that I couldn't see pulling Mac out of school."

Nodding, Matthew was about to ask another question when the judge held up her had and the attorney fell silent. She knew where the lawyer was going with this. It was the same song and dance with every case. She wasn't so sure if he was really there for the sake of Mac or to impress his bosses. Either way it was time for her to take control again.

Looking from the mother to Mac she noticed that sad hurt expression on the boy's face. She always hated having to see that all too familiar look and turned back to the others.

"Alright, before this turns into a witch trial I feel I've heard enough. Maybe some of us should remember why we're here. I would like to hear how Mac feels about all of this. I'll be asking the question Counselor if you don't mind and with the tension in this case I'd like to speak to Mac privately."

The look on the judge's face would make anyone realize that was not a question. A point the lawyer got point blank. Nodding his head he retook his seat and took a quick note through his notes.

Turning her attention back to Mac who immediately stiffened up the kindly woman smiled a bit as her features changed to a grandmotherly smile.

"Mac you and me are going to have a little chat okay? Maybe we can figure out what to do with you."

Looking back and forth between his mother at the other table and than to Frankie Mac looked up into the red-headed girl's eyes as she smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay Mac" Frankie whispered in the boy's ear. We'll be here when you get back."

Giving him a warm smile and a hug she helped the boy to his feet.

"Just remember how I said I'd be here for you always"

* * *

Entering the office first Emily watched as the small boy nervously stepped into the office and seemed to take a look around before hesitantly entering the room completely. Eyeing him as he studied the room she noticed Mac study his new surroundings as he seemed to shake like a leaf.

It was odd. Sure Mac seemed nervous in the courtroom as well since he had left the red headed young lady he seemed to be down right scared as if…

"Okay Mac why don't you take a seat and I promise I won't make this long okay?"

Mac nodded as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the judge's desk and waited for the woman to take her seat behind the desk. He was rather surprised when she actually took the seat beside him and continued to smile that warm smile.

In a way it was comforting even if she was treating him like a little kid. He was a little kid but that wasn't the point. Mac had always had a maturity higher than his age should have aside from having an imaginary friend. As a matter of fact Mac had noticed recently just how much he had allowed adults treat him more like his age since that day.

"Okay Mac, how about we start with the day your mother left you at Foster's" the Judge asked noticing the wince going across Mac's face.

Taking a deep breath Mac nodded and tried to calm down a bit before starting.

* * *

Sitting outside the court house Frankie paced back and forth along the sidewalk as her grandmother and Harriman watched between sips of tea. They had watched her do this for about 10 minutes now and both had wondered if it physically possible for the redhead to wear a hole in cement.

"Miss Frances I'm quite sure Master Mac is in good hands. The Judge seemed to be quite a decent upstanding woman and I'm sure she'll take good care of our young charge." The imaginary Rabbit spoke reassuringly. He knew if she kept pacing like this he would probably lose some semblance of his sanity.

Stopping momentarily Frankie turned to look at Harriman and her Grandmother and sighed.

"I know he's okay now but… If she does grant Mac's mother's request…What will happen to Mac? I promised him I'd always be there for him. What if she doesn't let me take care of him? I don't even know what I'm thinking believing I **could** take care of him. I'm 23 and just barely out of college. I…I just couldn't stand not seeing him again. I…"

Trailing off Frankie stared at the understanding look on her grandmother's face as she smiled.

* * *

"You love Mac, I know. You have that look on your face when ever you watch him. Trust me dear there's no use denying it. I remember your mother watched over you as you slept some nights and you could tell just how much she loved you. She was a good daughter and a mother and if you want dear I'm sure you could make a great parent as well. I mean if that is what you want."

Frankie blinked as he listened to her and wondered. Could she be a mother? She wasn't sure.

It wasn't that she couldn't comprehend the idea it's just that. She wasn't sure if she was ready to take that title yet. Still it was something to think about.

* * *

Mac didn't know how long had gone by but he had gotten to the point of entering the court room for the first time today and had finally looked up.

Watching him quietly she waited a moment before nodding and giving him that reassuring smile again.

"That must have been hard for you to deal with. How do you feel about it now?"

Of course she knew how he felt it only took a momentary glance to see how exhausted the 8 year old looked.

"I…don't know." Mac started in an almost whisper as he looked down again feeling unsure.

"I keep feeling like this is a nightmare and any second I'll wake up and it'll be over but it's not…Is it? I guess…Staying with Frankie has really helped though. She's been really nice to me and hasn't gotten frustrated once with me since I kind of…Moved in? I… don't know but I think she wants me to stay with her."

Once again Emily nodded and smiled.

"Why don't you tell me a little about Frankie? What's she like and how did you meet her?" She asked as she sat back in her chair and smiled again as he listened to him tell her about the many experiences he had at the home and winced at his experiences of the hyper kind when it came to sugar.

He also went into how the girl could sometimes easily become frazzled and lost her temper but that all in all she was one of the nicest people he had ever met.

It was amazing. Once he had started the little 8 year old seemed to gain confidence as he went on about the red head and seemed to even smile from time to time.

Finally after another 20 minutes of talking Emily smiled as she slowly got up from her chair. She had finally come to a conclusion and if this girl was as good as he said than she knew what she would have to do.

"Okay Mac I think that's all I need to know. You were very helpful. I just wish I knew more kids as mature as you."

Blushing slightly the boy stood up as well and scratched his chin.

"So what happens now? Am I going to end up in a foster home? Will I get to see Frankie again?"

Once again Mac started to get a little nervous but from the look on the judge's face he started to realize what was going on."

* * *

Once again entering the courtroom Frankie swallowed nervously and took a few shallow breaths. She had been told that the judge had come to a decision and she would determine what would happen to Mac. It would be unthinkable of someone else taking care of him.

Frankie had gotten lost in her own thoughts and hadn't realized that the judge had stepped back in until she had been nudged by her grandmother. Noticing everyone else standing once again she quickly got to her feet and gave a sheepish grin to the judge who waved it off with a gentle smile.

"Please be seated" Emily began as she took her seat and looked over the papers. That same serious look came over her face as she finally addressed the mother once more.

"Mrs. Smith I have seen a lot of mother's give up their children for similar situations and while most cases I believe that inability to care for the child is the case I believe there is a bit of a selfish reason to your giving up your child."

Elizabeth began to defend herself but before the first syllable escaped her lips the judge quickly silenced her.

"However I do believe that you do care for your child and in the end you are doing what you believe is best for your child. Once again Mrs. Smith by giving up your custody of the child you will no longer have any legal rights to how he is raised. You do understand this Mrs. Smith?

With a quiet nod the woman lowered her head as tears welled up in her eyes. She had so much wanted to say she was sorry to her son but words stuck in her throat as she was ready to break down than and there.

"Very well… In the best interest of the child Mac Smith I'll grant your request. Now normally this would call for an immediate request for a foster home where Mac would stay until a proper family is found"

Hearing this Frankie's hear dropped into her stomach. She was losing him. She was going to never see him again. Looking to the judge her face paled immediately and opened her mouth to speak but was also cut off.

"However…After my talk with Mac I've come to a decision. After hearing Mac talk about you and how well you took care of him while in your custody I can not think of any better person to take guardianship of the child. It is the courts decision that you now how legal custody of the minor child known as Mac."

Frankie could not believe it. In fact she had started to believe she was hallucinating. Shaking her head she had to smack herself a coupe of times.

"I…Are you saying that Mac is…He's going to…I mean?"

Nodding slightly Emily smiled and gave a slight chuckle, "Yes Miss Foster what I'm saying is you might want to get used to having the little guy around more often."


End file.
